Twilight Plot Bunnies
by yoyoente
Summary: A compilation of plot bunnies that have been bouncing around in my head but I do not have the time or motivation into making them an actual story.
1. Twilight Alternate Ending

**PLEASE READ: **This fic is a compilation of plot bunnies I have thought up and keep bouncing around in my head but I don't think I will ever write an actual story for. I would be thrilled if you read something and decide to use it in a story or even just use the idea, but I do ask that you leave a comment with your author name and the name of your story so that I can read it too! Thank you and good luck to any who does decide to write a fic based on something you read here.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, I only borrow them for my own entertainment._

**Twilight's Alternate Ending**

I knew he had bitten me. I understood what that meant and hoped that I understood how much it would hurt.

I didn't, of course, but acknowledging the fact that there would be pain helped in lessening it.

And, of course, the fact that I was hurt elsewhere and, therefore, everyone expected me to be in pain, helped hide it.

_..._

_(Starting from pg 454)_

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know" – and then, away from me, anguished – "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please… Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned. There was something important. Something that Alice told me that I needed to remember. But everything was hurting too much, and my hand was burning. Why was Edward letting it burn? It was on fire!

Suddenly, I remembered. My eyes flew open as I remembered the conversation I had with Alice, the realization I came to before I had drifted into semi-consciousness, and what that would mean.

I felt a brief moment of sadness at the thought that my last words to Charlie were so hurtful, and that he would be alone, but the relief of not having to be a burden to Edward and his family any longer was stronger.

My eyes flew to Edward's frantic face. I was prepared to reassure him that I could deal with the pain, to not worry, but with sudden clarity I realized that if it were up to him, he would stop the change from happening. I didn't know if that were even possible, but I didn't want to find out. Instead I turned my eyes on Alice who was staring at me with wide hopeful eyes.

Understanding how her gift worked, I made the quick decision to speak out loud, but changed my mind as soon as I saw her eyes lose their focus.

_Will he stop it?_

Alice's eyes flickered to Edward and she nodded her head slightly.

Okay, so speaking up about it wouldn't help, but would just keeping quiet work?

I received a look of shining admiration from Alice before she carefully blanked her face. She must have been fretting about something other than the future in her head, because Edward ignored her completely.

Not wanting to seem suspicious, I closed my eyes again, seeming as though I was overcome with the pain – which I was close to being – stayed as still as I could, and listened.

"We need to get her to a hospital. I can stitch the head wound and brace the leg here, but she will need X-rays and possible surgery."

I felt like giggling but wisely kept my mouth shut. Lying was something I found very difficult – even now – but lying by omission was something I was accomplished at.

Through the burning pain I could feel a numbing sensation. Carlisle must have pumped me full of morphine, not good. I used all my stubbornness to cling to consciousness. It felt like I was listening to an old radio, underwater, with someone playing with the volume. Sound kept wavering.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" I knew the voice was Carlisle, but it was quiet, far away.

"Why won't she wake?" Poor Edward, he sounded so anxious, frightened.

"Morphine…should know…stop worrying…be fine." It sounded like someone kept turning Carlisle's voice off.

And then suddenly I was in a car. I could hear the motor, feel Edward behind me humming my lullaby almost manically, the seat beneath me. But more importantly, I could feel the burning and knew that keeping quiet would not be an option soon.

I opened my eyes in time to see Alice turn her head and look at me from the front seat. Again, I thought of what I needed to know, and saw her glance at Edward, seem to look at something faraway then turn back to me with a small smile and nod.

Knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the change now I relaxed. Or I tried. Instead of going limp, my rigidly tight muscles tightened further until I was arching against Edward. An inhuman shriek was pulled from my throat.

Everything seemed to freeze around me, even the air.

Then, as if in slow motion, I felt the car pull over and I _knew_ that everyone was looking at me, but I couldn't respond to it, I was in too much pain.

"What…?" I could hear the confusion in Edward's voice and felt bad that he didn't understand what was going on but at the same time proud that Alice and I had kept it from him. And then suddenly I didn't care about anything other than the fact that I was on _fire_!

I could hear voices but couldn't concentrate on them over my own pain. They were inconsequential.


	2. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I just borrow them on occasion.

It's always been said that Bella is a selfless creature. That was one of the aspects of her personality that Edward found fascinating, because humans are such innately selfish beings, yet there's Bella who moved to a place she despises just to keep her parents both happy. Well in _New Moon_ Bella takes a turn towards being a selfish person, she hurts, I understand that, but she wallows in her own pain so much that she ignores the outside world and how her behavior affects those around her (like Charlie). This is a 'what-if' fic with the 'what-if' being: what if Bella was really so selfless that she kept on smiling even when she was dying inside with the loss of Edward?

**---**

**Smile**

(Page 68, _New Moon,_ **Bold** being quotes)

**"When you say **_**we**_**-," I whispered.**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.**

I felt something breaking inside me. I don't know what it was but I think it was the last bit of naivety I had allowed myself, because I suddenly understood what Edward was trying to tell me. Something that just five minutes ago I would have been too innocent - too naïve - to understand.

He was done with whatever game this had been. He didn't _want_ me anymore.

And with that understanding I also knew exactly what I had to do. For Charlie, for everyone that would stare at school, and even for Edward. Because even if he didn't want me anymore, he was too much of a gentleman to not feel something – guilt, I hoped - about leaving a lady in such distress.

I had to grit my teeth and bare it.

I had to smile.

And so I did. A mask quickly moved in place of the very real look of utter heartbreak that was on my face, blanking the expression. I had never been a very good actress but I think that my decision to let no one know the pain I was going through may have shattered that block as well.

A look of sincere understanding spread across my face. And it was effortless, to give him what I knew he needed to leave without guilt.

"You're leaving?" I kept the pain away from my voice, only a gentle curiosity could be heard.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, obviously shocked at the rapid change, yet unwilling to show the emotion on his face. His eyes searched me, my face, my body language, my eyes. I stayed firmly within the façade.

"Yes." He spoke slowly, as thought he wasn't quite sure whether I was truly understanding him or not. "Everyone's already left. I only stayed behind to say goodbye."

He was watching my expression closely, undoubtedly seeing the way it fell slightly. I wondered vaguely if he was intentionally twisting the knife, or if he really just didn't care. Another something was breaking inside me, but I ignored the pain, even as I changed my expression to show sad understanding.

"Oh. I see." The family I had recently come to think of as, if not my own, then at least being close to, had left without a single word of goodbye. Was this a game to _all_ of them, or did vampires just not feel and understand human emotions any longer. It would be an interesting topic to discuss with Jasper.

"I thought it would be better. A clean break." And just like that, with the pain there was also anger. Anger at the Cullens for becoming an important part of my life; anger at Alice for not seeing this and warning me; but most of all, anger at Edward, for his God-like attitude, his deciding _what's best_ for me and others without a single doubt of his actions. But I refused to let any of that show. Even if I was mad at him, I refused to show him my pain. I still loved him.

**"Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm . . . **_**tired**_** of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."** _Everything_ about him at this moment seemed inhuman, from **the icy planes of his perfect face**, to the complete lack of emotion in his voice. He _was not_ human, and I finally understood that. **"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**

I nodded thoughtfully, in silence, allowing myself a moment or two to make sure my voice would be steady. "Alright. That's alright." I shook my head absently at the repetition. "So I guess this is good bye, huh?"

Edward, once again, stared at me blankly. He seemed – dare I say it? – _disturbed_ by my lack of reaction. Or maybe it was disappointed.

I cut off that line of thought before it got too dangerous.

"Yes, I guess it is. **I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.**

I resisted the urge to scream, and nodded at him silently.

**"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

I looked at him blankly for a moment, my mind going back to all of my more recent near-death experiences, before smiling in amusement. "I won't go looking for trouble. Of course, that doesn't mean it won't come looking for me."

Edward paused, something flickering in his eyes, before it was gone once again.

I decided to end this. The longer I stayed, the more things he said to hurt me. So, when he opened his mouth once again, I cut him off.

"Goodbye, Edward." I smiled at him once more, his mouth shut with an audible click, and spun on my heel, walking back to my house.

I didn't hear anything behind me, but I refused to turn around. He could have been shocked into a stupor by my reaction, or he could have already left. I don't know and I didn't want to find out. Whichever it was, was likely to simply hurt me more.

I don't know exactly how I made it to my room, but I do know that I had a small smile on my face the entire time.

For those that cared about me, for those that would worry about me and for those that would use this against me, I had to smile and bare it. I had to reveal none of the pain I was feeling inside.

---

**A/N:** This could continue in several different ways. Edward could stay in Forks, watching Bella, because of his lack of reaction. Bella could continue on through high school before moving away and continueing life, or killing herself. Victoria could get to Bella (especially since Bella wouldn't become friends with Jake and therefore the rest of the werewolf pack) and kill her or change her. Etc. :)


End file.
